The girl next door
by Fallen1987
Summary: Kegan Vaughn was a girl who always kept to her self what happen’s when she becomes the only person that can tame this animal. New Pen Name Same Story Reposting
1. Can i sleep over

A/N Yep that's right I am back with a new story and I know you will love it. Do not cry I am going to finish my other stories. This one came to me while I was trying to write another chapter to Sweet temptation. (Which will be up soon I promise) but I hope you enjoy this one. I know I will.

The girl next door

Summery: Kegan Vaughn was a girl who always kept to her self what happen's when she becomes the only person that can tame this animal.

Can I sleep over?

She sat in his office waiting for him to finish a phone call he was having. He was on the phone talking to his wife the way he kept saying "yes dear and thank you dear." He had finally said his last yes dear when he hung up the phone. He looked down at her contract no on his desk.

"Everything looks good, now if you would just sign here you will be part of the wwe." Vince said as he handed her a pen. She took the pen and signed the contract. "That should be it do you have any questions?" Vince asked filing her contract.

"Yes what side or roster am I going to be on?" kegan asked standing up.

"Well lets see here we just traded Stacy over to smack down so you will be on raw." Vince said as he stood up and shook her hand.

"That is grate and thank you for all of this." Kegan said as she headed out the door.

"oh yea before you leave here is your script and all the locker rooms are filled so your in luck, you get your own locker room, it is at the end of the hallway next to evolution's locker room." Vince said as he opened the door and watched her walk out.

"Thank you" Kegan said as she walked out of the office and made her way to her locker room. As she was walking down the hall way she spotted stars like Trish, Christy, matt, big show just to name a few. She turned the corner and found her locker room she was just about to walk in when evolution walked out of there's and spotted her and stopped her.

"Well boys what do we have here, we have ourselves a new diva and hot one at that." Hunter said as he took her bag and opened the locker room door for her.

"So what's your name, I am hunter this is Ric and that teddy bear over there is Batista." Hunter said smiling at kegan. Kegan was about to speak when someone walked in to the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing in here?" Randy said as he walked up to hunter.

"We where making friends with the new diva on till you came in, no where were we oh yea what's your name?" Hunter said putting an arm around her.

"Her name is Kegan Taylor Vaughn" Randy said stepping in front of Batista and ric.

"How do you know that" Ric said as he looked at randy.

"I lived next door to her for a long time, she never came out or did anything, but my mom and her mom were childhood friends, so when we where little my mom use to make us play together, then in high school we went our sepert ways." Randy said as he sat down.

"Yea he went the jock route and I went the art route and then just before it was time to graduate he came to me and asked me for help so he could pass, and me being the nice person I am I helped him." Kegan said as she looked back up at hunter.

"So what are you doing here now?" Randy asked standing up.

"well after school I went to art school in Texas and to pay tuition I had to start working at a club and when you guys came to town Vince walked in to the club and I went to give him a drink and she said I want to give you a real job and I said yes." Kegan said as she sat on the bar in her locker room.

"I remember you; you are the girl that hit hunter with the tray when he was walking in your way." Batista said as he finally spoke up.

"He speaks" Kegan said walking back over to hunter.

"I knew I know you from somewhere and that hurt when you hit me to." Hunter said as he started poke her.

"Well look at it this way she is now our hottie next door." Ric said kissing her hand

"Well I would hate to break this up but I have to get ready for tonight." Kegan said as she pushed then towards the door.

"Well we will leave on one condition." Hunter asked as he stood still so she could not move him.

"What would that be?" Kegan said leaning up against the door.

"Can we get a private dance?" hunter said smirking.

"Get out" Kegan said laughing

"What can you blame a guy for asking?" hunter said smiling.

Kegan had all most got everybody out when randy stopped her before she shut the door.

"Can we start over?" randy asked as he looked at her.

"Oh course, how can I not forgive those baby blues" Kegan said giving him a smirk. He walked out of the room knowing that he thought her that smirk. She closed the door and ran her hands thought her hair and thought to her self this is going to be a long night.

Few hours later

Raw had gone off well for Kegan, she won her match against torrie and to her surprise evolution wanted her to walk down to the ring with them. She was now in her hotel room that she was alone in. she had just gotten out of the shower and put on a pair of baggie pajama bottoms and small baby tank top that read tease me. She had just laid her head down when there was a knock at the door. She yelled into her pillow as she got up and walked to the door. "Hunter I am not giving you a private dance so you can walk away right now." Kegan said as she opened the door to find Dave standing there with a bag and a pillow.

"Can I help you?" Kegan said trying not to laugh at him as he held his pillow.

"One a dance would be nice, two randy has a girl in the room and three he is in the shower and god knows what I can get from that and finally four, can I take a shower and crash here tonight, pretty please with me on top." Dave said trying his best not to laugh.

"Hold on one min" Kegan said as she ran and came back with a camera and took a picture of Dave holding his pillow "ok now you can come in" Kegan said smirking.

"Now you are in for it" Dave said as he closed the door dropped his stuff and took off after Kegan. She ran in the bed room and locked the door.

"Randy has locked me out before so I know how to get in" Dave said as he took out a credit card and unlocked the door. Dave opened the door to find Kegan standing there laughing and holding her tummy.

"It was too cute to pass up." Kegan said laughing.

"Oh that is it" Dave said as he pushed her on the bed and started to tickle her. This went on for about a min till Kegan said she gave up. Dave was now lying in between her legs with his head on her tummy.

"You know that whole thing about girls liking guys that are sweaty, well you just smell" Kegan said laughing.

"Oh you know you want me" Dave said standing up and walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door. About 15 min's later Dave came out of the bathroom in a pair of baggie pajama bottoms that hung off his hips in all the right places. Kegan turned her head and saw Dave standing there looking at her.

"What do you want now Davie boy" Kegan said as she lied there on the bed.

"Nothing I am just trying to figer out a way to tease you." Dave said as he lied down on the other side of the bed.

"Oh really, have you decided yet?" she asked as he propped her head up on her hand.

"Yeah but I am not going to tell you tonight" Dave said as he lay back on the pillow.

"Oh come on you are so mean to me" Kegan said as she turned away from Dave and put her head on her pillow.

"Oh you are a baby you know that" Dave said pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing mister" Kegan asked playfully.

"Well I usually have a teddy bear but he is problly seeing ass in the air right now" Dave said sliding his hands to her flat bare tummy.

"You're a dork but a sweet dork." She said as she eased in to him.

"Oh you know you love it" Dave said kissing the back of her neck as he closed his eyes and fell asleep holding Kegan.

A/N I will up date soon I promise. Please please please read and review.


	2. Fallin snow and tears

Fallen snow and tears

It had been a week since kegan had joined the raw roster. She had been walking down to the ring with evolution and hunter even asked her to join evolution. He had said that next Monday he would ask her in the middle of the ring if she wanted to join evolution. Kegan was now sitting in her locker room she now shared with evolution. She was on the couch loading music in to her ipod from her new lab top when there was a knock at the door to find Mark jindrak standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kegan asked leaning against the door frame.

"Umm yea I was wondering if you are not doing anything after the house show you would like to get a bite to eat or something." Mark said leaning against the wall.

"Hold on one min ok" Kegan said shutting the door and turning to hunter, Dave, Randy and ric who were playing Halo 2. "hey umm Mark has asked me out like 5 times already and I have said no every time and he will just not get the hint could you help me out here please." Kegan said with her smile that she knew could get her anything. The guys all looked at each other and got up and went to the door as kegan sat down on the couch and continued to download music. They opened the door and pulled mark in and slammed him down in to a chair. Randy and Dave stood behind him with one hand on his shoulders and hunter and ric stood in front of him.

"so kegan tells us that you have asked her out before and she has said no and you just keep asking, now what part of no do you not understand?" hunter said as he crossed his arms. Mark tried to get up but no luck when he was slammed back down into the chair by Dave and randy.

"She might have changed her mind" Mark said as he slumped down even further in to the chair. He looked over at kegan who had a smirk on her face. Hunter saw this and took him by the hair and turned him to the door and had ric open it. He throws mark out the door.

"If you look at her talk to her or even think about her we will kill you got it." Hunter said as he closed the door and walked back over to playing the game with the guys.

"Thanks guys" kegan said smiling.

Monday night raw

The boys where standing in there locker room waiting for kegan to finish in the bathroom.

"God how long does it take for her to get ready" hunter yelled as he passed back and forth.

"Well you can not just rush perfection like this now can you?" Kegan said as she stood in the door way. She saw that hunter had stopped and all the guys where looking at her. She stood there warring evolution t-shirt cut up to look sexy and it showed a little bit of her black bra underneath. She also had on a black skirt that was very short and a pair of black leather combat boots that mad her look taller. She walked towards the door and looked back at the guys. They still had there mouths open. "Are you coming?" she said as she smirked and walked out the door.

"Oh boys we are in for trouble with that girl." Hunter said as he walked out the door.

"That was my shirt" Dave said fallowing hunter

"I thought her that smirk." They all laughed as they walked out the door.

The boys where walking to the ramp when they saw Kurt talking to kegan, they then saw the expression on her face change the they saw Kurt grab her by the arm and pull her towards him. They saw this and walked up behind Kurt and pushed him against the wall. Ric went and helped Kegan who was holding her arm where Kurt had a hold of her.

"You touch her again and I will make you regret that your mom even had you." Dave said as he punched Kurt in his rib cage.

"You ever lay an fking hand on her again and I will make sure you never walk again" randy said as he took his turn hitting Kurt.

"Ok boys lets go." Hunter said as he turned to see kegan walking up Kurt then out of know where she gave him the biggest right hook from hell. She walked a way shacking her hand and looked at hunter and the guys.

"What you can hit him and I can't" Kegan said as she smiled.

"No you can hit, I was just wondering where you learned to hit like that." Hunter asked smiling at her.

"Ask him" Kegan said pointing at randy

"she was hurt by a few guys in high school, when she told me I got mad and even though we did not hang out in the same crowd I was still pissed, the fact that anyone hit her was grounds for an ass kicking, so me and a few friends that she had helped in the past beat the shit out of the guys, then I thought her a few things, that was where she got her right hook from." Randy explained as he put an arm around her. Dave saw this and got mad but he did not let it show he just sad that they needed to head down to the ring. As they walked down the ramp Kegan went over and linked arms with Dave he looked down at her and smiled and pointed. She looked in the direction that he pointed and saw a sign that said Kegan is a fox. She waved to the fan and looked back up at Dave and smiled as he moved his hands to hers and began to hold her hand as the walked down the ramp. (A/N Now tell me you would not love him to do that to you) Everything had gone while for evolution that night, they had a new member and they were out painting the town and showing kegan for they partied evolution style. They had gotten in to a club called hydro with out any problems. Hunter and ric where off dancing with a few girls and Dave and kegan where up in VIP talking in a corner and randy was off talking to Stacy. (A/N OH yea alone in a corner with Dave hell yea, Sorry getting back to the story) Kegan had excused herself for Dave to go out side and get some air because it was to hot in the club. She had not been out side for more then 5 min's when she felt someone touch her on her shoulder.

"What…. Do you want?" She asked backing up.

"Pay back" Kurt said as he hit kegan with a strong back hand so hard that she fell. (A/N oh come on you knew it was him) "Where are your body guards now" Kurt said as her kicked her in the stomach.

"Please…Stop" Kegan said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh you want me to stop huh" Kurt said as he kicked her again. Just as Kurt was about to kick her again some one hit him form the side.

"I told you (punch) if you ever (punch) touch her again (punch) I would kill you (punch)" Dave said between punch's. (A/N Oh come on you knew it was going to be him) Dave had stopped hitting Kurt and went to help Kegan who was on the ground holding her stomach. He helped her sit up and just he was about to say something he felt something wet on his cheek he looked up to see that snow had begun to fall. He just looked back down at kegan and smiled as she was taken by what he had done for her.


	3. First signs

"I told you (punch) if you ever (punch) touch her again (punch) I would kill you (punch)" Dave said between punch's. (A/N Oh come on you knew it was going to be him) Dave had stopped hitting Kurt and went to help Kegan who was on the ground holding her stomach. He helped her sit up and just he was about to say something he felt something wet on his cheek he looked up to see that snow had begun to fall. He just looked back down at Kegan and smiled as she was taken by what he had done for her.

Chapter 3

First signs

Kegan had taken it easy for the next few days. Hunter, Ric, Randy, and Dave had kept a close eye on her for the next few days to make sure to Kurt did not try anything. Dave had been spending his time with Kegan when he was not wrestling. It took all four of them to hold her back from going down to the ring that Monday. It was now Wednesday the day of there house show and Evolution and the gold metal champ were all spouse to be doing an autograph signing and having there pictures taken with the fans. Evolution was not taken any chances on Kurt trying to harm Kegan again so they all watched her when she was doing pictures and autographs with the fans. The signing had gone good with no problems and to much of hunter's dismay Kurt kept his eye on Kegan the whole time. They where now in there locker room and Hunter was going off.

"Did you see the way he was looking at her the whole time, no one I mean no one gets away with beating up a member of evolution and it is even worse when it is a girl?" Hunter said as he passed back in forth. Kegan was sitting on the bar next to Dave who had his hand on the small of her back. Kegan had not been paying attention and nether was Dave at that moment.

"Hunter clam down, I have you four to watch me and I could not be happier to have you as my bodyguards." Kegan said as she looked hunter with her ice blue eyes.

"I know I would not mind protecting that body if I where you four." Eric said walking in to the room. Hunter Ric Randy had all looked up at when they heard Eric walk in to the room. Kegan and Dave where off in there own little world when they are together.

"I would not say that if I was you Eric, Hunter is in a bad enough mood as it is." Randy said as he sat there watching Kegan and Dave who where clueless to what was going on.

"Listen hunter she will be fine she has you four to look after her and she will need all the help she can get when Evolution faces Kurt and four other people he picks, oh do not worry one of them has to be a girl." Eric said as he watches Kegan turn away from Dave and look at him.

"You have no idea what I am capable of doing so you know what Eric I am in, the boys have thought me a few things, as she pointed to the slug hammer on the couch" Kegan smiled as Eric's face went white.

"You wouldn't" Eric said as he walked up to where she was sitting on the bar.

"Oh I would and Hunter has thought me how to use it in many ways so I would not cross my path if I was Kurt or maybe even you." Kegan said as she fixed up Eric's tie and gave him a devilish grin.

"Oh and by the way Eric next time you walk in to evolutions locker room KNOCK" Hunter said as he turned and saw Kegan back to talking with Dave.

"God can you two get a room?" Hunter said as he sat down on the couch.

"What's the matter hunter mad because I do not give you enough attention to you?" Kegan said as she jumped down from the bar and went and sat over next to hunter and put her head on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I know a diva who likes you." Kegan said as she got up and went back to her place next to Dave on the bar top.

"I know the diva who likes you to" Dave said as he placed his hand back on the small of Kegan's back under her shirt.

"You told him but you would not tell me, I see how it is." Hunter said as he picked up the latest issue of raw it had evolution on it with Kegan in the middle.

"Hey Dave gave me a fifty to find out who it was, the same with those two." She said as she pointed to randy and Ric.

"You know what, I hate all four of you" Hunter said as he picked up the latest issue of raw magazine with evolution on the front of it.

"Oh come on hunter, don't be like that, ok I will make you a deal, if you teach me how to wrestle like you then I will point her out at the club tonight." Kegan said as she looked back at Dave who was moving his hand further up the back of her shirt.

"Fine I will teach you how to wrestle and you will point her out to me at the club tonight." Hunter said as he got up and shook hands with kegan. He looked at Dave with a smirk on his face when he saw what he was doing. (A/N Oh come on you know you would love Dave's hand up the back of your shirt. They where all now at the club and Hunter and randy and ric where sitting at the table as Dave and Kegan danced.

"God when are they going to tell me who she is I do not think I can take this waiting any longer."

"Damn hunter you just have no patience do you?" Ric said laughing he turned his head to see Lillian standing there.

"Can we help you?" Randy said as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah Umm Hunter can I talk to you?" Lillian said as she stood there and looked at hunter.

"Yeah sure!" Hunter said as he walked over to a table in VIP with Lillian. "So what did you need to tell me?" hunter asked.

"Umm I do not know how to say this but I am the one that likes you, it took Kegan all most 3 hours to get me to come tonight." Lillian said as she looked down at her shoes.

"You know what I am glad it is you and not someone like Christy or torrie, I am not in to the whole slut thing." Hunter said as he lifted her chin up so that he could see her face. Dave and Kegan had been on the dance floor what seemed like ever when they came back to the table where ric and randy where sitting and checking out what girls they could score with.

"So are you two done dancing or are you just taking a brake?" Randy said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Nope we just came to get a drink, then we are going back out there" Dave said as he slid his arm around the waist of Kegan.

"Yea why are you two not dancing with anybody, I know Randy are you to shy to ask ric to dance?" Kegan said laughing.

"Ha ha you think you are funny don't you." Randy said as he pulled Kegan down to where he was sitting. This did not please Dave at all but he just shook it off. He could not tell her that she could not sit with him I mean they were old friends but could randy have feelings for her. Dave thought as he sat down at the table and watched Kegan talk to randy. Then a waiter walked in and told Kegan there was a guy out here who wanted to talk to her. Kegan said it was ok to send him in. Randy looked at Kegan who's face went as pale as a ghost. There stood Mike Owens Kegan's ex boyfriend. Mike had been one of the guys who made fun of Kegan when she was in school then she gave him another chance when he brought her flowers at work and would not leave till she said yes. Kegan remembered the night that she came home late from work and the next thing she knew she was in a hospital bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kegan said as she stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"I am here to take you home where you belong, I told you I did not want you doing this and I meant it" Mike said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?" Dave yelled as he walked up and put himself between Kegan and Mike.

"I am taking her back where she belongs and that is in the club, back in Texas." Mike said as he tried to grab for her again.

"You are not taking her anywhere." Randy said as he stood up and walked over to where they were standing.

"Well what do we have here, it is little old Randy Orton coming to save you again I see." Mike said stepping up to randy.

"I beat your ass once I can do it again and this time I have a lot more people who are willing to take part in your ass kicking this time." Randy said as he pushed Mike out of his face.

"Like who, who in there right mind would become friends with a girl like that." Mike said as he brushed off the push from randy.

"A Girl like what?" Dave said as he anger started to boil you could see him start to clinch and unclench his fist's. Kegan saw this and took the time to grab on to Dave's hand and try to ease some of the anger he had in side him.

"Oh come on like you do not know, I mean you do see a lot of girls like her." Mike said as he noticed that Kegan was now holding Dave's hand.

"No we do not know so why don't you tell us." Hunter said as he walked up behind Mike and crossed his arms.

"Oh you know the ones who try to sleep there way to the top." Mike said with a cocky grin on his face. It was now Dave's turn to hold Kegan back as she tried to hit Mike.

"I have never tried to sleep my way to the top and you know that, I only worked in that club because you forced me to, and what happened when I came home late you beat the shit out of me and I end up in a hospital bed the next day and I can not remember a thing, so now you tell why in the hell I should go back with you?" Kegan said as she was handed off to Ric who was now trying to hold her back with the help of Shawn Michael's who was also out that night.

"You put her in a hospital?" Randy said with anger in his voice.

"She should have come home on time, she should have listened." Mike said with a cocky grin on his face.

"That is no reason to go and put her in a hospital." Hunter said as put a hand on Mike.

"You better leave right now if you want to be walking out." Dave said as he stepped closer to Mike who was now a little scared of what they could do to him if they got the chance.

"I am not leavening till she comes with me, and she knows what can happen when she does not listen to me." Mike said as he stepped closer to the door hopping it would help if he needed to run.

"You are not going to lay a hand on her, or so help me god I will kill you myself." Hunter said as he pushed Mike in to a coroner so he could not move. In a bold attempt to get away Mike tried to push Dave out of the way and ended up on the floor after Dave had punched him.

"You are just making it harder for her you know that right!" Mike said as he got up and left. Ric and Shawn let go of Kegan and she ran over to where randy and Dave where standing. Hunter had gone back over to talking with Lillian.

"Are you two ok?" Kegan said as she looked at them both.

"How come you did not tell me he was the one that put you in the hospital?" Randy said looking at her.

"I tried but I did not know how to and when Vince came to that bar that night I was thinking this was my way out and I took it." Kegan said as she looked at Dave who was still fuming since he found out that Mike had beaten her so bad that she was put in a hospital. He could not help but feel anger toward mike. He could not help but notice that he might be falling in love with the girl next door. He snapped out of it when he heard Kegan trying to talk to him.

"How could any guy do that to you it is just not right" Dave said as he punched the wall and walked out of the club. Randy tried to go after him but Kegan said it would be best if she did. Kegan walked out side to see Dave pacing back in forth.

"Are you ok?" she asked trying to get in his way.

"How could you stay with him for so long I do not understand that?" Dave said as he picked up the trashcan that was sitting there and thought it as far as he could. This made Kegan jump back as she saw first hand of how mad he could get. Dave saw her jump back and he knew she was indeed scared and he had not meant to do that.

"I am sorry I did not mean to scare you like that, I just get mad when I here that someone has been mean to a girl that I know and love, I mean not girl should be treated like that." Dave said as he sat down on the bench that was out side the club for employees.

"It is ok I understand I should have told you guys, I am sorry I thought it was over I did not know he would be coming back, if I would have know I would have told you a lot sooner." Kegan said as she sat down next to him.

"Just promise me one thing, you will tell me if he try's anything again, or tell me anything I should know." Dave said as he sat back and put his arm around her.

"I promise I will tell you everything in due time." Kegan said as she put her head on Dave's shoulder.

"I do not like you seeing me like that, I just get so mad sometimes" I am really sorry if I scared you." Dave said as he looked at her. Kegan just kissed him on his cheek and let him clam down as she sat next to him on the bench.


	4. Keeping her safe

We left off with

"I do not like you seeing me like that, I just get so mad sometimes" I am really sorry if I scared you." Dave said as he looked at her. Kegan just kissed him on his cheek and let him clam down as she sat next to him on the bench.

It had been a week since Mike had tried to take Kegan back to Texas and since Dave had flipped out as Kegan would say. Dave never let Kegan out of his site even when he went to the ring, he always had Kegan walk to the ring with him. That Monday was bad for Kegan and Dave seeing as Mike was Right there in the front row and he would not take his eyes off of her. He even tried to grab her when she walked by but Dave was fast to stop that. Dave had also promised himself that he would not scare Kegan like that again, she was never meant to see him like that but he did not know is that she would be seeing him like that soon them he thought. Dave and Kegan where in evolution's suite getting ready for the autograph signing that they had to go to. Dave was dressed in a pair of baggie jeans that hung off him in all the right places. He also had on a white wife beater and a pair of volcom shoes Kegan had forced him to buy.

"You almost done in there?" Dave said as he slipped on his Glasses (A/N Yes that is right people in real life Dave wares glasses, and let me tell you he looks fine in them to.) Just as Dave was picking up his shirt off the bed to put it in his bag the bathroom door opened and Kegan stepped out. Dave just looked at her and smiled. She was warring a pair of black and blue bondage pants that hung off her hips and showed all of her flat tummy and her belly ring that had a WWE symbol on it. She also had on a black bandana top that tied in the back showing off most of her upper body, her hair was up in a high pony tail and she also had on a pair of volcom shoes.

"I take it you like?" Kegan said as she walked over to her locker and grabbed her Oakley's sunglasses.

"More then you know" Dave said as he came up behind her and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. That was something he did a lot lately and Kegan loved the fact that he did it.

"You ready to go?" Kegan said as she put on her Oakley's and walked to the door.

"Yeah just on min" Dave said as he pulled out a small black box and walked over to where Kegan was standing and he handed it to her.

"For me?" Kegan said as she looked up at Dave.

"Yeah now just open it." Dave said as he watched her open the small black box. Kegan opened the box to find a necklace that had a shamrock that was outlined in black.

"Oh my god Dave thank you." Kegan said as she put it on.

"Now let's go before you start to cry!" Dave said as he opened the door and Let her walk out first the shut the door behind him.

"I was not going to cry but I was going to give you something even better." She said as they entered the elevator.

"Oh really?" Dave said as he gave her his smile that would make any girl melt.

"Yea but you see you rushed me out the door to fast to give it to you." Kegan said as she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his neck. Dave just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We could always go back to the room you know" Dave said as he looked at her a smirked.

"Down Boy" Kegan said as she placed another kiss on his neck.

"To late" Dave said as he ran his hands up and down her back. Kegan and Dave laughed as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and Kegan and Dave stepped out in to the lobby to see Hunter, Ric and Randy waiting for them.

"You know it is about time you two showed up!" hunter said as he watched the two walk towards him.

"You know I had to look good for you guy's I mean someone in this group has to." Kegan said as she tried to hold back the laughter. Hunter walked over to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started to walk to the limo that was waiting for them.

"Hunter put me down, Hunter what are you doing?" Kegan screamed as hunter made his way to the trunk of the limo.

"Just for that little comment you are going to ride in the trunk." Hunter said as he motioned for the driver to pop the trunk.

"Hunter do not put me in there I am sorry I promise I will never say it again." Kegan said as she tried to get away but hunter was to strong for her.

"Alright then now that we have that settled" Hunter said as he let her down.

"You know you are a jerk hunter." Kegan said as she got in to the limo and sat next to Dave who was putting his arm around her waist and Kegan leaned into him. It took them about 15mins to get to the Hard rock café where they where having the autograph signing. The door to the limo opened and the fans went nuts as evolution got out and then hunter helped Kegan out of the limo and the crowd went even wilder. They walked in to the café and were seated at the tables where they would be singing and taken pictures where there fans. Kegan sat in between Dave and Hunter; they only did this to make sure she was safe. The signing was going great until this little girl walked up to Kegan and stood there. Kegan looked at Dave and said she would be right back. He shook his head and watched her get up and walk over to the little girl and talk to her.

"Hi I'm Kegan, what do you have there?" Kegan said as she pointed at the picture in her hand.

"It is a picture of you, see!" The little girl said as she showed Kegan the picture.

"Did you want me to sign that for you?" Kegan asked the little girl.

"Yes I was to shy to ask you to sign it." She said as she put her head down.

"Well you know what I get shy sometimes before I go out to the ring, and you know what?" Kegan asked the little girl as she lifted her chin up.

"What?" the little girl asked back.

"You see those four guys over there, they tell me everything is going to be ok and then they gave me this." Kegan said as she pulled a little pink keychain angel out of her pocket.

"Wow that is really pretty" the little girl said as she picked up the angel out of Kegan's hands.

"Here I will make you a deal, you can keep this little angel and it will help you when ever you are feeling shy, and in return you let my sign that picture of yours." Kegan said as she looked up at the little girl.

"Ok" the little girl said as she handed Kegan the picture. Kegan walked back over to the table and sat down and signed the picture and handed it back to the little girl. Kegan saw the little girl run back over to her dad and show him the little angel and the dad looked back up and said thank you. Dave leaned over and whispered that was sweet of her to do. The rest of the autograph signing went grate and they were all talking about getting something to eat when they heard someone clear there throat. They all turned to see Mike standing there with a picture in his hand.

"Sign this" Mike said as he slammed the picture on the table in front of Kegan.

"I am not signing anything for you, now just leave." Kegan said as she got up but as she stood up mike grabbed her wrist.

"Let her go?" Randy said as he stood up. Mike had let go of Kegan and Kegan walked over to where Dave and hunter where. She told them what had just happened and they walked over to Mike who was in a stare down with Randy. They had mad sure to leave Kegan with Ric who was now putting ice on her wrist.

"I think you should leave before something bad happens" Hunter said as he pushed mike out the door.

"You are going to regret that you ever did that." Mike said as he tried to walk away but Dave stopped him.

"You think this is funny, you think this is some kind of joke, do you get some kind of cheap thrill out of hurting her, huh" Dave said as he pushed mike to the ground whit all his force. Dave could feel his anger start to rise; just as he was about to hit mike Kegan stepped in front of him.

"Dave please do not sink down to his level that is what he wants you to do." Kegan said as she placed her hands on Dave's arms to ease him.

"Yeah listen to her; you would not want to do something you might regret." Mike standing up.

"The only thing I am going to regret is not hitting you right now." Dave said as he walked back to the café with Kegan by his side.

The ride back to the hotel was quite. When the limo pulled to a stop Kegan got out and walked up to her room and did not say a word to anybody who talked to her. She laid there on her bed crying and feeling hurt because Dave had broken his promise and mike had been trying to hurt her. Dave could not get the image of Kegan out of his head. He knew he had scared her again and he did not mean to. The look on her face when she tried to stop him from killing mike. Dave was now walking toward her room and mantling kicking himself for not keeping his promise to her. He stopped in front of the door, he knocked on the door, and just when he thought she was not there and he was about to walk away the door opened. He knew she had been crying. Her face was all red and her eyes where all blood shot. She moved aside and let him in and closed the door behind him. She walked over to the bed and sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. He sat on the other side of the bed.

"I know, I messed up, and" Dave stopped as he looked over and saw Kegan rocking back and forth crying.

"This is my entire fault; I should have said no to the job, it's my entire fault." Kegan said as she tried to wipe away her tears. Dave just looked at Kegan and pulled her in to his lap.

"don't say that, you are doing great here and I do not want you leave and I know hunter and the rest of the guys would be very mad that mike hurt you so bad that he made you leave and if you leave now I will never get to tell you the way I was going to tease you." Dave said with a little smile on his face.

"You are such a dork you know that!" Kegan said whipping her tears away.

"Listen mike just needs to get over the fact that you have moved on and nothing is your fault, and I am sorry for scaring you I" Dave said before he was cut off.

"Do not promise me that you will not do it again, because knowing your temper it will happen again, so to make it up to me you can spend the night with me because I have a feeling that mike might try to come back." Kegan said as she moved and lay down on the bed. Dave Kicked of his shoes and moved up to the other side of the bed. Dave was now facing her and smiled. She just turned over and closed her eyes she felt Dave's arms go around her waist and pull her towards him. He placed a few small kisses on the back of her neck and then he also started to fall asleep. For that night he was not going to let anyone not even mike, he made a promise to himself that he would keep her safe no matter what.


End file.
